


Mencintai dalam diam

by fakirasupan96



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta, Dilan 1990
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pujangga uhuy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: Balasan surat Dilan untuk Rangga, dan bagaimana hari-hari Dilan tanpa Rangga ia ceritakan dalam tiap baris kata dalam suratnya.





	Mencintai dalam diam

**Author's Note:**

> mari kita baca surat balasan dari Dilan untuk Rangga dan membaca curahan hati DIlan setelah Rangga pindah ke luar negeri.

Mencintai dalam sembunyi  
  
Untuk Rangga,    
  
Rangga aku sudah menerima surat darimu, tadi ibu yang memberikan surat ini padaku. dia bertanya siapa Rangga? , aku jawab seorang teman yang tengah berjuang di negeri orang.  Jangan salah kaprah, aku ingin sekali berkata 'ibu, ini surat dari Rangga, pacarku.'  
  
Rangga kamu tahu tidak,  saat ibu memberikan surat ini sepulang aku sekolah aku buru-buru naik ke kamarku dan membaca suratmu. Setelah membaca suratmu aku menutup mata sebentar dan membayangkanmu berada di sampingku.  Malam tadi, aku tidur bersama suratmu yang ku selipkan di bawah bantal,  berharap mimpi mempersatukan rindu kita.    
  
Pagi ini aku bangun dan sayangnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu di mimpi. Jujur aku kecewa,  bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatmu dalam mimpi,  mungkin karena perbedaan waktu jadi kita tidak bisa bertemu? Mungkin saja. Saat aku menulis surat ini,  kamu sedang tertidur pulas,  lalu ketika kamu menerima surat ini, ganti aku yang tertidur pulas, pantas kita tak pernah bertemu di mimpi. Setelah kamu pergi, aku selalu menunggu dan menerima  telfon rumah kami berdering  di malam hari, berharap itu adalah kamu  walau kemungkinan kamu menelfon 30 persen banding 70 persen, dengan 70 persen kemungkinan itu bukan kamu. Setidaknya belum ada kemungkinan kalau Ayah yang akan mengangkatnya saat ini, jadi kamu jangan khawatir.  
  
Rangga, aku ingin bercerita tentang kejadian di hari pertama kami anak-anak kelas 3 masuk sekolah.  Wali kelas kami pagi itu berbicara mengenai masa depan, mengenai jurusan apa yang kami mau untuk berkuliah kami. Dan jika aku boleh jujur,  aku tidak tahu setelah lulus SMA nanti aku ingin melakukan apa, atau aku ingin mempelajari tentang apa.  Aku memikirkan tentang filsafat,  tapi aku tahu pasti Ayah tidak akan menerima pilihanku.  Beliau lebih menginginkan anaknya mengambil hal-hal yang berbau ke pemerintahan,  kamu tahu sendiri aku ingin lepas dari sistem,  bukan menjadi bagian dalam sistem.    
  
Aku mungkin harus mencari jalan lain untuk meyakinkan ayah, agar ia melepasku untuk memilih apa yang aku inginkan, tapi kalau itu tidak bisa, aku akan tetap berusaha bertahan dengan pilihannya,  lagipula aku bisa saja menjadi mata-mata di pemerintahan bukan?  Yaah pasti ada cara lain untuk menghancurkan sistem.  
  
Rangga, percaya atau tidak teman-teman di kelasku banyak sekali yang membicarakanmu dan beasiswamu. Sepertinya kamu tidak akan berhenti menjadi topik anak kelas tiga angkatan kami, setidaknya ocehan mereka tentangmu menggantikan sedikit keabsenan dirimu di sekolah.  Ketika semua tengah membicarakanmu, aku selalu membayangkan  kamu masih duduk menyendiri di samping sekolah sambil membaca buku dan mengabaikan ocehan mereka. Aku sudah tidak ke tempat itu semenjak kamu tidak disini.  Biarlah aku bertahan dengan imajinasiku akan kamu yang masih tetap membaca buku di tempat itu,  jika aku kesana aku akan ditampar oleh realita dan imajinasi akan hadirmu hilang seketika.    
  
Rangga, jika kamu berkata kalau hadirmu ada di setiap lembar-lembar novel yang terus kubaca,  maka hadirku disana diwakili oleh tiap kata yang kamu tulis dalam puisi dan ceritamu. Aku akan hadir dalam setiap bait puisi yang kamu rangkai (tidak termasuk tugas kuliahmu ya). Dan jangan lupa sempatkan untuk menulis sebait puisi khusus untukku ya.  
  
Rangga, sejak kamu pindah aku bingung harus mengobrol dengan siapa tentang banyak hal di kepalaku. Kamu tahu kan,  aku hanya berbicara hal-hal yang kamu saja yang mengerti.  seperti contohnya,  kemarin sepulang sekolah, saat aku melewati taman yang sering menjadi tempat ibu-ibu berkumpul sembari menyuapi anaknya makan sore atau sekadar menemani anaknya bermain.

 

Aku berhenti sebentar sembari melihat mereka dan anak-anak mereka.  Anak-anak yang masih kecil itu suatu hari nanti akan tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi seusia kita, dan tiba-tiba pertanyaan aneh muncul di benakku, bagaimana jika anak-anak itu tumbuh menyukai seseorang dan hanya bisa merindukan mereka dalam sembunyi?  Seperti yang kita jalani saat ini.  Apakah di masa mereka nanti keadaan akan semakin membaik?  Atau semakin memburuk? Apa kita akan terus seperti ini?  Merindu dalam sembunyi?  
  
Rangga,  maafkan Dilan karena seharusnya tidak membicarakan hal yang membuat Rangga khawatir di sana. Ini cuma pertanyaan bodoh dari benak seorang bocah yang baru mau beranjak agak dewasa, sekali lagi kamu tenang saja disana dan nikmati kebebasanmu mengenyam ilmu yang kamu sukai, dan ceritakan semuanya di suratmu selanjutnya.  
  
Ingat jawabanku atas kalimat yang kamu sampaikan ketika kita berpisah di bandara waktu itu?  
  
'Dilan akan selalu menunggu Rangganya untuk pulang,'  
  
Salam,  Dilan.  



End file.
